Wreck it Alex!
by valery586
Summary: In this story Turbo comes back , but in the real world! And our hero's Alex and Jake get him back into the arcade but Turbo gets sent to the mother bored. Then he sends a black hole to take hours into his world! Then they meet the rest of the cast of W.I.R. Turbo is threatening to take over the arcade. Can Alex stop Turbo before he destroys her and the everything else?
1. Turbo Returns!

Incoming Transmission. Hello? Hmm is this thing even working? Oh well if your hearing this Congatulaitions you get to hear the greatest story ever! "Alex why are you talking in to your V-com?"

"Shut it Jake, I'm hoping someone will hear this and come help!" Sorry I'm here with Jake and th others. Oh Hang on 'foot steps' we're in trouble 'screams in the background.' Maby I should tell you what happened it all started 3 days ago.

(3 days ago) My dad and stepmom were going to my uncle's house in England but I wasn't aloud to come. "Bad dad I relly want to go see Mordici!" I whined.

My dad brushed my black hair out of my green eyes. Then he said "sweety you know you cant go because your grandfather will be there."

My older sister came over and said "ya sis we don't want you to ruin it for us!"

I pulled Jenny's hair and she screamed. I knew because I did that my dad wouldnt trust me to be home alone. He sighed "I'll call Jake and tell him to come over."

By the way Jake is my best friend we've known each other since we were five years old. 'Boom' 'more screams.' Just stay calm... 'CRASH' "There you are!" 'evil laughter' 'Faster foot steps.'

Oh God that was close! Now back to the story. My dad called Jake and told him to come over. "Alright Alex, Jake will be here soon, so be good till he does." Then they left.

(Later) "Err whear is Jake he should've been here an hour ago!" I picked up my wii remote and played Speed Racer . Even though Wreck it Ralph was still in the Wii because my little sister Sunny was watching it again. I clicked the Speed Racer app and I was in 5th place.

"Err come on go faster!" Then I got a sudden boost and got 2nd plce.

"WooHoo!" Then all of the sudden my TV glitched up. Then the lights flickered "what in the world?!" Everything went black but then a tiny person in a car went driving by on the TV. "Is That!?"

All of the sudden an am came bursting out of my TV! Then he came out standing right in front of me. It was Turbo! the first thing I did was throw a remote at him and he got knocked out.

'Boom BOOM' "Oh God he has gotten closer!" 'Whipering in the background.'

"Stop crying Im trying to talk! Now whear was I? Oh ya so I ran into the closet. "How the heck is Turbo in my house? I mean didn't he die!?"

Then I grabbed my phone and called the police.

"Yes this is the Police Department what is your problem?" The lady asked.

"Um Turbo from the movie Wreck it Ralph is in my house right now!" I screamed. 'beep beep beep' "Great now they think Im crazy!" 'Knock Knock' "That must Jake!"

"Let Me in Alex!" he yelled. I opened the door. "It's about time Alex, so what do you want to..." he looked over my shoulder and saw Turbo knocked out. "Whats that?"

I moved in his view and said "N-nooothiing..."

"Right right nothing." Then Jake pushed me out of the way, screaming as he ran! Then he stared at Turbo "Who is that?"

I scratched my head and I said "I think it's Turbo."

Jake asked "You mean that guy from Wreck it Ralph that was King Candy?"

I laughed "Uh yeah..." 'Boom' 'Loud foot steps' Oh God we are going to die!

Jake asked "What did you do!?"

"Well none of this would've happened if you came earlier!" Then we started fighting.

Turbo started to wake up "whaa...?" Then he saw us. We stopped and looked at him then we all started screaming. Then police sirenes were heard outside.

"Um Alex do you mind explaining why there are police outside?"Jake asked.


	2. The Plan

'Sigh' " Im sorry guys that this happened to game central staition" What I did 3 days ago ruined everything.

"Shut up he can hear you" 'gunshots.' Well I'll fill you in on what happened we've been chased around by oh wait I'm getting ahead of myself.

So there were police cars outside. "Of corse the cops are here!" I shouted than ran to a door. "Come on to my room!"

Jake asked "Alex isnt your rooom in the basement?" I nodded and kept running.

Turbo ran to Jake "Her room is in the basement?" Jake nodded. "Is she a glitch?"

Jake giggled "no but she acts like one." Turbo stared in scilence.

We made it to my room and I went to my escape rout. "Alright through here."

The boys went first and I didn't want him to run away so I kept a close eye on Turbo. Once we got out we ran Jake asked me "so what's the plan?"

"Well it mainly involves not dieing" I said while staring at Turbo.

"I like that plan let's do that" he joked. "But shouldn;t we get him to the arcade?" So we ran to the arcade but when we got there the door was locked. "Oh great now what?"

I have super strength so I ripped the door down. "Does that Answer yor question?" Turbo and Jake's jaws dropped. When we got inside I put the door back.

Then Jake smacked Turbo against a console and screamed "get in the game now!"

Turbo yalled back "I can't you idiot!" Then he yelled in pain.

"Oh yes you can if you can come out of a TV you can go in here!" He kept slamming Turbo's head on the Console.

Turbo started flickering then sank into the console. "Im glad thats over" I said.

Then we saw Turbo's face all over every screen of the arcade. "Thank you for sending me to the mother bored now I can take over the arcade." He Evilily laughed. "But why should just the characters suffer, why dont you join them?"

"What!?" we shouted. Then a black hole showed up. We started to get sucked in "NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!" We screamed then got sucked in.

And thats how we got here. But why is my V-com broken and why are the others with us? Well I'll explain that later but now... 'Crash' "RUUUN!" 'Fast foot steps.'


	3. The Warning

Phew that was close. 'Crash' "Ooh I can't fix that." Oh my... I wish the camera was working so you could see this.

Well let's continue, so Jake and I were sucked into a black hole. And we woke up the next day in Game Central Station. "What the heck?" Jake said.

"Oh my gosh, Turbo brought us to the game world." I looked around and saw a sign saying the arcade was open. "Well Jake the arcade's open so we cant go in to any games till it's closed."

"Alright I guess we can talk to some of the homeless games till it does." he said. We walked over to some characters sitting on the floor "Um hello? My name is Jake and this is my friend Alex."

A character stood up and said "you don't look familiar, what game do you come from?"

We looked at each other and I said "We are from 'Space Adventure!'"

Then Jake sang "It's an adventure in space!" Then the guy back away slowly then ran away. "Well that didn't work." Jake groaned.

"The arcade is now closed" said a big voice. We saw many people coming out of there games.

"Alright let's go to Hero's Duty first." I started walking but Jake wouldn't move. "What?!"

"The Cy-bugs. Turbo could send Cy-bugs after us!" Jake shouted then people stared at us. I swear I think he shout things only at the wrong time.

"Ok, ok I'll go to Fix it Felix Jr. And you go to Sugar Rush." I said and then walked away.

Then Jake went down the cable to Sugar Rush. As soon as he got close to the end he was attacked! Dark things started coming through the cable hitting him.


	4. Important Update! look down!

Im so sorry for not posting. I will soon but I am very buzy Chapter 4 will be out sometime this month i promice! oh and the picture 4 the story is my last change for it. It has me Alex Jake Danny Gaz and Damon if you want to know who you see on the pic! Yes i draw my own stuff /author?id=122004 and my fave pic from it is the Ice skating one /details/1186063 But remember chapter 4 coming soon! Nerdy out Peace! TURBO TASTIC!


End file.
